


You remind me of...

by VegaReads_AndSometimesWrites



Series: Anthology of Poems [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegaReads_AndSometimesWrites/pseuds/VegaReads_AndSometimesWrites
Summary: poem/ˈpəʊɪm/Submitnounplural noun: poemsa piece of writing in which the expression of feelings and ideas is given intensity by particular attention to diction (sometimes involving rhyme), rhythm, and image





	You remind me of...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fic, these are gonna be poems,each member will have their own poem. I'm obviously starting with Chan-ie, our leader. I really hope this is not too abstract and you can infer some meaning from this. Thank you and enjoy.

Dusk is dark. Dusk is the end but also the start of something new.   
Chan's life was changing, may-hap for the better but maybe for the worst.   
A new chapter was blooming, pulling him into murky and unknown waters. A sombre atmosphere had settled in Chan's stomach, he was neither sad nor happy.  
Honestly he was terrified, was he ready for such a big step? Could he have the courage for a leap of faith?  
It was such a big risk to take but he knew it is was one he would have to take or this cycle would keep repeating.  
Unsaid 'I want you's' floated around his brain like tiny moths bobbing up and down in the gentle breeze.  
The purple streaks in the night sky reminded him of the blonde wisps in the hair he so desperately wanted to stroke.  
The sun sets on another day like closing a book on the last page. Chan know's he won't sleep, but he doesn't want to, not now when Dawn is only a few hours away.  
Dusk is so beautiful, yet it marked the end of a day which in turn marked the end of the Chapter in life Chan was precariously sat on.  
Dusk wasn't dangerous perhaps a little dark and scary but not dangerous, so maybe just maybe everything won't be so bad after all.  
Maybe dawn would be his saviour rather than his enemy.

Maybe Dawn would be his light...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was Chan's poem, how was it? sorry it was so short, I need to work on poems with characters. I'm currently writing the other members so the next one should be out soon as i have wayyy to much free time so yeah wait for a day or two, Okay? I would love it if you leave a comment and a kudos and stick around for the next poem. See you soon.  
> Vega ^.^


End file.
